percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Spence: The Beginning chapter 3
When I woke up i was in a big bustling summer camp cabin. I saw a bunch of kids about 10 to 19 staring at me when I woke up. "Where am i?" I asked. A kid walked up to me, "welcome to camp half blood, determined or undetermined?" He smiled friendly towards me "excuse me, what's determined?" He just sighed and said, "well, I don't really know how to explain, talk to Mr.D, I'll take up to the big house". The kid told me his name was Jack Polski, he was really friendly. We approached a huge blue house where 3 people where playing some sort of card game. The people playing where a man in a wheelchair, a plump sort of man who reminded me of a poker player i saw on TV and... "Mr. Seah?!" He just looked at me and said, "hello Liam, care for a game of pinochle?" "No thanks" I looked at the friendly looking guy in the wheelchair "do you know where I am?" He just chuckled and said "your at camp half blood, my name is Chiron". That name rung a bell "isn't Chiron the name of the horse dude in greek mythology?" He sighed like he went through this a lot. "Yes, yes I am" he stood up witch i though was impossible considering he was in a wheelchair, but he continued rising until i saw a fully grown centaur, "what? Huh?" I almost passed out but I didnt because i was afraid i was going to miss something. The small man said "are you going to stand there with your mouth open or are you going to say something?" I said" Are you Mr.D?" Later Mr.D assigned a kid name Michael Lowen to show me around, Michael explained to me about demigods and the mist and blah blah blah blah, it got easier to belive after my substitute teacher turned into a psychotic monster, whatch Mr Seah turn into the incredible goat man and seeing a man in a wheelchair turn into a centaur. "So Michael, what cabin are you in?" He looked at a cabin pitch black with green firey torches and no windows "cabin 13" he said "Hades" I remembered Hades from the myth, "god of the Underwear?" He looked like he was about to deck me but he controlled himself "god of the underWORLD, not underwear, I guess I don't blame you, a lot of demigods can't read very well due to dyslexia" We passed a girl with colour changing eyes, "that's her!" Michael looked at me and looked at her "yeah, that's Sarah Jones, daughter of Iris, I heard about the arrow knockout" Sarah looked at me and said "Sorry about knocking you out, but you had to come one way or another" she said it like she had to knock out everyone she brought to camp, "and what about my mother?" Sarah said "we informed your mom that we brought you to camp, she said you had to come sooner or later" Once I got settled into camp and got a daily routine, things were pretty fun, but I sometimes got i to trouble like the time me, Michael and Jack used Pegasi to dive Bomb the Iris cabin, Sarah came out and shot sonic arrows at us, she chased us to a wall, but out of nowhere came out a kid, a flying kid. "Well it's about time to go, don't you think?" Said the kid, he grabbed our shirts and flew us to safety We thanked the kid, and Michael said, "good timing cuz". The kid's name was Adam Sparke, son of Zeus. I became friends with Adam. It was weird how me, Adam a d Michael always acted so friendly to eachother, Jack was just naturally friendly ,but Micahel and Adam had some sort of bond with me, only tommorow i would know why Category:PoseidonEpicness45